To Hear the Sea-Maid's Music
by Revin Songlifter
Summary: First in my Galené series. The submarine hosts a retired admiral and his granddaughter. Who Is Not Who She Seems. Captain Crane finds this out pretty quickly.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Hear the Sea-Maid's Music**_

_CHAPTER 1_

Lee Crane emerged on the bridge of the _Seaview_ and looked at his watch, something he'd done a half dozen times in the last thirty minutes. Their passengers were cutting it close. There was only a window of about an hour left. If the sub was late getting to San Diego, he'd hear it from Admiral Nelson for sure. Why was it that the simplest trips were often the hardest?

The sight of his executive officer dropping the dockside telephone on its cradle gave Lee hope. "Chip, tell me that's good news about our visitors!"

Chip Morton mimed wiping his brow. "The car's coming through the gate now," he replied, stepping onto the gangway that held _Seaview_ to the dock and advancing towards Lee. "The flight got delayed and then they ran into fog around Santa Maria. Better late than never. We'll make it."

Lee blew the air out of his cheeks. "About time," he growled. "The admiral will have a fit if we're late getting in. He's been planning this party for weeks."

The phone traffic had been heavy between Santa Barbara and San Diego as Admiral Nelson and Angie Williams, his secretary made the arrangements for cocktails and then dinner at the San Diego Yacht Club. Nelson and Miss Williams had gone ahead to make sure the details were all in order. He would not be pleased if anything marred the success of his Army-Navy Game party for the Class of '37. Especially if the transportation for the guest of honor was not _Seaview_.

Chip nodded in agreement. "It won't take long to get 'em stowed away. Party of two, Admiral Westerman and his nurse, apparently."

Lee grabbed the rail of the bridge and stared down at his X.O. "Nurse! Nobody said anything about a woman!"

Chip swung up beside his skipper and said, "Well, you know he had that bad car crash in Europe a few months ago. Probably does need a nurse. And before you ask, I checked on Cabin Two just this morning. Just had a feeling I needed to look at it."

"I'm going to stop with the questions if you're using ESP to do everything. Hopefully she's not some old battlewagon from Balboa. They're tougher than any four stripe chief I've ever come across," Lee said, flashing a grin.

A claxon began ringing, the signal that the dock area's outer doors were opening.

"We'll find out soon enough. Bring everyone to the control room as soon as you can, Chip."

"Aye aye, skipper."

Chip was soon back with two of the ship's company in tow carrying suitcases. Admiral Benjamin Westerman followed, leaning heavily over a cane, dark glasses covering his eyes. Westerman's expensive suit fit loosely on his gaunt frame and his gait was slow and deliberate; the accident had left him blind. Once he would have towered over the woman by his side, who couldn't have been more than a couple of inches over five feet. The fur-trimmed hood on her ski jacket shadowed her face and hid her from view.

Westerman's condition was not a surprise. Lee had seen news reports of the crash and remembered being amazed that anyone had survived the collision. It was difficult to reconcile his appearance now with the powerful man who had helped shape naval doctrine in the years since the Second World War.

Lee stepped forward. "Welcome aboard the _Seaview_, Admiral Westerman. It's an honor to see you again, sir."

The admiral's head came up and he answered in a thin but steady voice. "That you, Captain Crane? Sorry we're late, but you know how the weather is in San Francisco this time of year." The older man reached around and patted the hand of the woman who clutched his elbow. "May I present my granddaughter, Ellen Westerman. She functions as my eyes and often, my ears," he said, chuckling. "Never go anywhere without her."

As he held out his hand to shake hers, Lee stopped still. The woman had pushed back the hood of her jacket. This was definitely no elderly nurse on loan from a hospital. Somebody behind him actually swallowed so loudly the sound echoed through the space.

Ellen Westerman stared up at him with the strangest eyes he had ever seen. The irises were piercingly light blue, and her steel-blue pupils fixed on his in an unswerving gaze. His instincts told him these were the kind of eyes that could see through all manner of lies or extravagant declarations of admiration. He'd bet his next paycheck that she had heard plenty of those! Her red-lipped mouth was small and curved up in a generous smile. Shoulder length, shiny brown hair framed her slightly rounded face, the cheeks tinted a healthy pink from the cold. She held her head in a way that proclaimed she was aware of the effect she had on others and anticipated their stunned responses, but would never give the slightest indication that she was in any way expectant of it. He had the distinct feeling that wearing the hood was deliberate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain," she said in a soft southern accent as she slipped her hand into his. "I hope we aren't a bother."

Her low giggle brought him back to reality. "Not... no, not at all," he began, forcing his voice to its normal tones. He still had her hand in his, and squeezed her fingers tighter, enjoying the warmth of the smooth skin. She did not attempt to withdraw her hand. He was about to say something else but caught himself as she looked around, a small frown line between her brows.

"We're very sorry that Admiral Nelson isn't here to greet us, you know. Grandpa was so looking forward to seeing him again."

"How do you know that?" Lee asked, a little sharper than he intended, withdrawing his hand at the same time. The little smile on her face told him she hadn't missed the accusation. This wasn't a secret mission, but neither had there been any sort of announcement of the admiral's travel plans. It was entirely possible that the admiral had told his old friend he wouldn't be with him on the trip. He certainly hadn't sat in on every phone conversation the admiral had made about the party.

"He told Grandpa, isn't that right, Gramps?"

"Did he?" Westerman answered. "Must of, it's all you've been talking about in the car. Big disappointment to my little girl here, for some reason."

"Well, Gramps, he shoulda been here to see us - you," she replied, her lower lip pouting a little.

"I'm sure he'll regret it later, Miss Westerman," Lee countered, careful to keep his voice neutral. "But there were arrangements he wanted to attend to personally, so he decided to go down early." He was glad he wasn't a member of the catering staff in San Diego. Admiral Nelson was not a patient man, and he had taken his frustration out on Lee and Chip a couple of times during the last few days. Later on, they'd probably get a soft apology, but until tomorrow was over no one was safe from his wrath.

He pointed at Chip. "Mr. Morton here will show you to your cabins. I'm sure that Admiral Westerman could use some peace and quiet after his trip from Brussels."

"I'm just glad to be back in the States," the admiral answered. "And no better occasion then to see Navy beat the pants off Army!"

There was cheerfulness in his voice as he said it, and Lee marveled that with all that had happened, Admiral Westerman still held a zest for life. He wondered if the man's beautiful granddaughter was responsible for some of that. Willful she might be, and disconcerting to look at - those see-through eyes were hard to ignore - but the admiral seemed happy enough.

While everyone laughed, Ellen whispered a few words into her grandfather's ear and then returned her attention to Lee. "I'd like to get my grandfather to his cabin, he needs his rest." She looked beyond him to the nose windows, smiling again. "Perhaps I'll have a chance to see you take her out, Captain Crane. I'm sure you're an old hand at this."

Lee smiled back, emboldened by the look in her eyes. "I haven't run into anything lately. I'll do my best to make it a smooth departure."

He turned to speak to his X.O, and was startled by the deep frown and angry look on Chip's face. Recovering, Lee said quickly, "Mr. Morton, please escort our visitors to their cabins. Then join me on the bridge.''

"Aye, sir. Follow me, please."

Ellen gently grasped her grandfather's elbow again and began leading him away, the tap of his cane in stark contrast to the room's silence.

Lee stood completely still until they had all disappeared from view and then shifted to the charting table, shaking his head as the crew returned reluctantly to their assigned tasks. Just before going through the hatch Ellen had turned and smiled at them all, and in that moment became the girl in the picture in the wallet, the one a smitten boyfriend wrote home to or called every week. They were instantly, crazily in love with her, and he had seen the approval on her face as she recorded the men's reaction. Lee allowed a small grin to form and almost said aloud the words that had quickly formed in his brain, the best description he could think of right then - she was a mesmerizing young woman. Chip hadn't fallen under her spell, though, if the look on his face as he escorted them out of the control room was any indication. He'd find out why the X.O. had seemed less than thrilled with her appearance.

The crewmembers that had been "volunteered" to stow the luggage weren't begrudging their latest assignment, either. Kowalski and Patterson were both staring at the spot where the stunning girl had stood, oblivious to the arrival of Chief Jones, who chose that moment to walk into the control room.

Seeing the men, his pug face dissolved into a frown and he barked, "This ain't bunk time, you two! Get that gear stowed!"

Kowalski roused himself and punched Patterson on the arm. "C'mon, Pat."

"I think I'm in love, Kowalski," Patterson whispered, picking up a suitcase.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You might just have to stand in line, buddy!"

They were still talking as they disappeared aft, and Curley shook his head fiercely. "Crazy talk! Don't like women on the boat. Ain't natural," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Hear the Sea-Maid's Music**_

_CHAPTER 2_

Chip and Lee pulled on heavy jackets and gloves as they emerged topside, defense against the brisk winds _Seaview_ would encounter as soon as shecleared the Institute's docking facilities and made her way into Santa Barbara Channel. Admiral Nelson had selected the site on the California coast due to its suitability for cave construction. Security considerations had been his priority, not comfort. The rocks that formed the 'pen captured the coldness of the surrounding waters and held it, never letting go.

"Get everybody settled, Chip?" Lee asked with a smile.

"I guess so. She was making the admiral comfortable enough in his cabin. They didn't need me, so I left," he said dryly.

"No interest in a beautiful woman, Mr. Morton? You're slipping!" Lee quipped, and waited for Chip's jokey protest. It didn't come. He hadn't misunderstood the way that Chip had looked earlier, then; the frown on his friend's face when he took the Westermans to their cabins was still there. "What's bugging you?"

"There's something strange about her, if you ask me. I felt it the minute she stepped out of the car. Those eyes! It's like she's looking right through you." Chip heaved a big sigh. "She was trying to be friendly, asking me questions as we got them settled. And right here I'll admit I was pretty rude to her. Okay, okay, don't say a word," he inserted as Lee opened his mouth to speak. "I was about to apologize when I got the feeling that instead of being angry at me she was inwardly laughing. There are some things I can do without, so I got Patterson and Kowalski and off we went. And believe you me, I practically had to drag them out. I saw how you couldn't stop staring, too."

"Me?" Lee exclaimed, eyes wide and his voice innocent. One glance at Chip and he knew it was foolish to prevaricate. "Okay, I admit it. But damn, Chip, you saw her! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted. Hell, I'd be dead," he added, gratified to see Chip's face soften. Lee tugged on his gloves and said decisively, "You'll feel better once we get this show on the road."

Chip rested his arms on the rail. "You'd be right about that. I'm just antsy I guess, been sitting around on land too long."

Good answer, Chip, but not the right one, Lee thought. Maybe his best friend just didn't want to admit that Ellen Westerman had given him a jolt just as she had stunned the rest of the crew.

Lee turned and looked forward and aft, checking that the crew was in place. The big submarine was vibrating quietly, seemingly eager to leave the confines of land behind. "No time like the present, then. Prepare to get under way, Mr. Morton."

"Aye aye, sir!" Stepping to the other side of the bridge, Chip shouted, "Single up all lines! Take in the gangway!" The crew obeyed immediately. "The boat is ready to get under way, Captain."

"Very well, X.O. Take her out slow. Oh, and do me a favor," he added. "Don't hit anything. I certainly don't want to disappoint Miss Westerman."

Chip narrowed his eyes and threw him a thin-lipped smile.

With a rush of foamy water, the port side thrusters pushed the submarine away from the pier while the crew slipped all the lines. _Seaview_ glided through the open outer gates and was soon cutting her way south.

"I'll expect my Brownie points for that one, Skipper, sir."

"I'll make a note of it, chum."

Once safely away Lee glanced up, into a cloudless sky lit by a million stars, and then down. A dolphin pod was slipping past on the starboard side. _Seaview_ seemed to attract _Tursiops truncatus_, often accompanied on her Pacific Ocean travels by the bottlenosed inhabitants of the watery world. Lee hoped he would never find himself jaded by the life he saw around him as _Seaview_ traveled the seas.

"Let's stay on the surface, Chip. We've got plenty of time to get there now."

"And plenty of time to think about a certain passenger," Chip mused softly.

"Absolutely. Admiral Westerman has done great things. It's a privilege to take him to San Diego."

Chip looked at Lee, and Lee looked at Chip. Both men burst out laughing, the sound echoing far across the water, while the lookouts snuck glances at each other and rolled their eyes. Officers!


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Hear the Sea-Maid's Music**_

_CHAPTER 3_

The lights were dim in the boat's interior as _Seaview_ cruised silently through the night. She had waited until the watch went by on his circuit. It was safe now to leave the cabin. Changing into her own body, she rose from the bed and made spirals in the air, free again from mortal boundaries.

The ethereal spirit cast a long shadow as she soared about, loosening earth-bound bonds that clung to her like spent leaves after a rain. Her green-gray hair, moving as of its own free will, touched and caressed the furniture in the cabin. The shining mass fell to the floor, the flowing waves her only garment. There was no need for modesty, no one saw her unless she permitted it. It was easier to remain a wraith, something glimpsed out of the corner of an eye, a flicker of movement perceived in an instant and then gone as if it had never been.

Her name was Galené, and she was a daughter of Nereus, god of the sea. He had not wanted her to become involved in the mortal world, insisting she be content, as her sister Amphitrité was, with being a queen of the oceanic depths. Her decision to help the human race had proven one he was powerless to forbid. Her premise was simple: there were humans past and present who had died before their destinies were fulfilled, whose lives had ended before they could finish their heroic journey. Some of those destinies were simple and uncomplicated. Others involved titanic events. Whatever the situation, she would become the person and complete the task. In this way, she would save as many lives as she could, whether it was an individual, like Admiral Westerman, or dozens of others, hundreds, even thousands.

It was inevitable that much of her time involved combating wickedness. She had seen evil in every form. Sometimes it came on silent feet behind a nod and a smile, concealed as a mystic or a mother. It often manifested itself in frightful warriors and grasping kings and queens, conquerors that wanted more of the earth than anyone had a right to. War and death were commonplace in her immortal world, a world that spanned centuries of time, all centered on the sea.

To do what she did it was necessary to claim the body and the mind of a human being. She was adept at assuming the life of another. What was never easy was the look on the faces of those she confronted; usually at first disbelief, and then acceptance of what she wanted, and why.

Ellen Westerman was one of those faces. She had been accompanying her grandfather and serving as unofficial hostess for the negotiating team hammering out a NATO treaty that had been under acrimonious review for weeks. Without his efforts, the adversaries on both sides of the table would never agree to anything, and thus a drunk driver weaving across a Belgian highway could not be allowed to end Admiral Westerman's life. The goddess used her powers to ensure that he would survive the crash, but his granddaughter had not been as lucky, lingering just long enough for Galené to reach her side. The transformation had taken place immediately. In Ellen's body, Galené had seen to it that her "grandfather" was able to participate in the final, triumphant treaty meetings.

Now in perilous health despite her best efforts, the admiral had wanted to visit with his classmates one more time. They had flown straight from Brussels to San Francisco and taken a limousine for the ride to Santa Barbara. It was the final leg of a long journey, a journey she would see him through to the end of his days.

She hovered over the bed, satisfying herself that the arrangement of pillows and blankets looked like a body fast asleep. No one would dare to come into the cabin without permission, but she was not one to take even the slightest chance of discovery. The watch would be along again soon, but he would not see her. Invisibility had its definite advantages.

Galené flowed through the door and began her conquest of _Seaview_.

First, a visit to the other guest cabin. Admiral Westerman was sleeping soundly, lost in a dreamland of mighty ships and fearless seamen, a courtesy from Morpheus. She moved from there to the engineering department, then spent a few minutes in the missile room, all the while observing the crew on duty. Here were men who took pride in their work.

Ensconced in the galley, she was watching Cookie washing dishes he'd picked up from the wardroom when Kowalski and Patterson came off their watch and headed for the mess. The cook was busily engaged in cleaning the admiral's coffee cup, a souvenir from the _Nautilus_. Whether the two seamen's arrival distracted him or what, she never knew, but as he turned around to greet them, the soapy cup flew out of his hands. Yelling an oath, he dived forward at the same time that Kowalski leaned over and caught the cup as it settled gently into his hand.

Cookie came to a screeching halt. "How did you... gimme that!" He grabbed a towel and plucked the cup out of Kowalski's grasp.

Patterson was equally impressed. "Kowalski, you're faster than greased lightning! How'd you catch that?"

"I dunno, Pat, it just seemed to glide into my hand. Cookie, you see that?"

"Didn't see nothin'." Cradling the precious cup, he laid it on the sideboard. Running a beefy hand over his tired face, the cook turned back to the galley and reached for the coffee pot. "Who wants coffee?"

He was blind if he hadn't seen the cup fly sideways and float into 'Ski's hand, she knew. Not that the old cook would admit it; better to be quiet than be considered nuts. Galené smiled to herself, enjoying the moment. It was not often she could do things for the sheer joy of helping. She took a turn around the table, watching the men as they bantered with each other, noting their easy way of talking, obviously good friends. The one named Kowalski seemed brash, tough, capable of disobedience, a handful for his superior officers, she was sure. The other she remembered was Patterson; Kowalski had called him Pat. He had a comfortable, open face, probably hard to rouse to action, unlike his buddy. But he would be quick to back up his friend if the need arose. And both would be quick to aid their fellow crewmembers in defending the _Seaview_. She could count on these men.

It was soon apparent they were talking about her, Kowalski making movements with his hands that would have brought a blush to her pale green cheeks if it had been possible. Just as she toyed with the idea of running an invisible finger under his chin, she suddenly pulled up, her hair forming a giant cocoon around her body. Flinging herself backward, she turned and flew through the closest bulkhead.

Up ahead in the Control Room, deep down within the electronic components of the device that measured the oxygen levels in the ship a tiny circuit had begun to fail. Reacting to the loss of data, the dial began an almost imperceptible vibration and immediately the reading was incorrect, first dropping by several degrees, than correcting and moving back up, only to fall back again. Soon another relay would close and an alarm would sound to summon repair, but that would be some minutes yet. She would be faster.

* * *

You could get a lot done during the midwatch; it was a time for sorting and organizing, and thinking. Around Chip the helmsmen, Sparks, sonar, navigation and computer operators oversaw the boat's operations. Aft, Engineering kept track of propulsion and the reactor. Topside, lookouts were on alert. The sonar ping and the clacking of the computers were reassuring and real. And because it was quiet, he could spare a few minutes to think about Ellen Westerman. He had tried to avoid it, but found his mind moving to the spot where his impressions of her were stored. Better to get through it now. He hated loose ends, even mental ones.

What was it, he wondered, that had got him all worked up? He'd been the rude one. Her questions had been innocuous, stuff about when they'd be leaving, how fast it would take to get to San Diego, that sort of thing. He had answered as if she was scolding him! Worst of all, the two ratings had been there to hear every word. That was embarrassing enough. But what was really chapping his ass was the way _she'd_ reacted, the big smile and big eyes staring up at him as if honey was pouring from his mouth. He passed his hand over his hair. It was the eyes, he decided. Didn't some poet say the eyes were the window to the soul? He hoped that wasn't true, otherwise, her soul was going to be a definite shocker. Gorgeous as she was - he'd agree with Lee on that - he didn't want to know anything more about it. He bent back over the log and put the finishing touches on his entry.

The sound caused his head to snap up. Looking around for the source of the creaking noise that had caught his attention, Chip walked over, stood behind the helmsmen, and scanned their instruments. Nothing there; their hands were tight on the wheels, fully alert. Shaking his head, he went back to his log.

And heard it again, louder this time. Off to the side of where he was standing.

"You men hear anything?"

They may have been awake, but Mr. Morton's voice jolted them to full awareness.

"Sir?" Sparks said.

"A creaking noise, like the sound old diesels make."

The radioman shook his head. "Didn't hear a thing, sir." The rest of the watch standers agreed. Chip turned away and stood still, his eyes narrowed. Computer was whirring away, sonar looked normal. He hadn't imagined it, he knew. Where to start his examination, then? He wasn't going back to his cabin until he had the answer.

* * *

Galené, floating unseen and unheard by the periscope well, decided one more "click" would suffice.

Before she could make the noise, Chip walked over to the closest starboard bulkhead, the surface housing the environmental controls. She stood behind him here, watching as his head went from side to side, imagined his eyes skimming over the instruments, noting that everything was in order, everything_ shipsha_... his shoulders jerked as he went still. She looked and saw the indicator inside the gauge shake and shimmy, the arrow dipping up and down erratically.

Reaching automatically for the mike, Chip called, "Engineering to the Control Room, on the double!" That got everyone's attention. Chip stayed long enough to make sure the technician knew what he was doing. A note went into the log and then he headed for his cabin.

Galené followed, tickling the back of his neck, laughing silently as he swatted at a fly that wasn't there. Here was a man who would take a lot of convincing. She had almost resorted to punching him in the shoulder, but the old style noises had been effective, even if he was a little slow believing his own ears. He was a good man, and an even better X.O.

She moved in front of him, studying him carefully, liking what she saw. He was very attractive, his blonde good looks and blue eyes attention-getters. She had seen the dismay in his face when she'd stepped out of the car, his growing suspicion that there was something about her that he did not understand nor like very much. She had almost laughed aloud at his pained expression and curt answers to the silly questions she'd tossed at him in the cabin when they'd came aboard. Entirely too intuitive for her tastes, Commander Morton would require the goddess be very sure of her ground when dealing with him. She would need to win this one over.

Time for that later. She was waiting upon another. He would be along soon. Turning away, she headed for the observation nose.


	4. Chapter 4

_**To Hear the Sea-Maid's Music**_

_CHAPTER 4_

Sleep wasn't happening for Lee this night. He was idly imagining an evening with Ellen, running possible scenarios through his mind. A ride through the mountains in the Cobra, followed by dinner at Cold Spring Tavern. Or dinner at the Biltmore, where he could take her out on the dance floor and show her off to the room. She might even enjoy a ride all the way to Malibu. They could hang out at the Sea Lion and let Chris whip up a mean Martini. For a moment, he regretted not being a member of the Class of '37, and then rejected that idea. He and Chip had other plans. That wouldn't be the right atmosphere, anyway. She'd be preoccupied with keeping an eye on her grandfather. No, he'd want her all to himself, unencumbered by responsibilities.

While these prospects were exciting, the prospect of being up all night was not. Tossing back and forth and willing his eyes to close only made it worse. He couldn't figure it out; they were headed for a weekend in San Diego and free time. And as long as Navy won the football game, they could expect nothing but smiles from the admiral. Falling into his rack for a few hours of well-deserved rest should have been easy. The only problem was, just when he was about to drift off, Ellen Westerman smiled that mysterious little smile and batted those silver blue eyes and he was awake again.

Grumbling, he threw back the blanket and grabbed his bathrobe, then opened the door to his cabin, making sure that no one was in the p-way. He made his way forward, praying he wouldn't run into any of the crew; it wouldn't do for the watch to see their captain in his skivvies making for the nose. A few minutes there watching the ocean plunge by and he'd be back in his bunk in no time.

Apparently, he was quieter than he thought. No one even looked up in the control room as he settled down in the comm console chair, wiggling back and forth until he was comfortable, then folded his hands over his stomach and stared towards the windows. Almost immediately, his eyelids grew heavy. He pulled himself up straight and gathered his robe close. It wouldn't do for anyone to come over here and find him snoring away, either. Then again, maybe just a couple minutes...

* * *

Galené watched as Lee fell into sleep, his chest raising and lowering gently as he slipped down into the chair. The lines of his sharp cheekbones practically cast shadows. The robe had fallen away from his body - how that had happened, she simply couldn't imagine. Skin the color of dark bronze lay exposed. The body wasn't perfect; there were too many pockmarks of scar tissue, jagged circles of mangled skin where violence had left its mark. That only added to the urge to explore, trace the edges, and take the memory of the pain away. For a moment, she considered running a hand along the taut muscles that rippled across his well-defined abdomen. The khaki uniform he had worn earlier concealed these hidden treasures. She was happy to revel in their discovery.

His arms were hidden inside the robe, strong arms that could trap and tantalize. She would not mind being captured by those arms, held against that body while she combed her fingers through the mass of dark curls that covered his head, pulling his mouth to hers to crush a kiss against his lips. Women fell hard for him, she was sure. She was also sure that he would be more reticent. He could be immediately attracted to someone, of course. Certainly, she had instantly intrigued himwhen she'd first slipped her hand into his, but she knew he would not allow himself to be unduly influenced by merely a pretty face. Here before her was a man who was sure that his head would never rule his heart.

She glanced toward the control room. The invisible screen she'd positioned hid the observation nose from the crew as they went about their tasks. Looking forward, they would see nothing unusual, especially not a woman bending over the form of their sleeping captain.

Giving in to temptation, she traced a line down his chest with a suddenly solid finger, smiling as the skin reacted to the unexpected, icy touch. "It is a good thing for us both that we do not find ourselves in your cabin, Captain," she said pensively. "Come, time to wake up."

Lee's eyes flew open, and he hesitated only a moment before bolting out of the chair. He turned in a full circle, searching for the owner of the melodious voice.

"Okay, that's it, I'm sleepy enough to be hearing things!"Lee said it aloud involuntarily and then almost clapped a hand to his month. But nobody looked up in the control room. His chest rose and fell. "What's that… salt air. Now I'm smelling things, too. What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Captain. Let me introduce myself."

And in an instant she was there, flowing over his shoulder in a cascade of curls, turning to face him. His robe had slipped off one shoulder, and a thick skein of her hair grasped it and pulled upward, straightening it properly. Flustered, Lee pulled it even tighter around him.

"I'm asleep, and this is not really happening," he whispered. He took a step back and bumped into the console, hard enough to bring a muffled curse to his lips. "Okay, I'm awake. But my mind is playing tricks on me. Either that, or I'm going crazy!"

"Oh, you're definitely awake, and you're not going crazy." Gone was Ellen's soft southern drawl. She was speaking now with a precise English accent. "No tricks, either," she said, laughing at his discomfiture. "Not at the moment, anyway. Oh, the crew can't hear you or see you. I've fixed that, too."

With the color coming up in his cheeks, and shock igniting his heart rate, he was breathing a little heavily. Even with incredulity animating his features, Lee was deliciously sexy, she thought wickedly. A wisp of her hair curled out and encircled his wrist. He pulled back, and she smiled knowingly.

"My real name is Galené, and I am the goddess of calm seas. Allow me to show you something."

She turned from him and melted through the Herculite windows, becoming a shimmering line of undulating form and substance barely visible as she leaned back against the bow of the ship, her long hair cleaving to the windows like a translucent blanket. The waves that normally crashed against the thick glass slowed down, their power and intensity softening as they struck her body. It might have been a minute and then she was floating next to him again.

"You'd make a fine ship's figurehead."

She threw back her head and laughed, the hair shifting around her like the wave tops _Seaview_ was plowing through again. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Chip got it in one, that's for sure. He said there was something about you, and boy, I agree." He moved around and sat down again, more heavily this time. "Okay, you've told me who you are and what you are. I guess I have to take that on faith for now-."

"Not faith, Captain. I am who I say I am," she announced. "You have eyes to see, ears to hear, and may I say, a very nicely shaped nose that's already been busy this evening. How can you not believe what is here before you?"

"Because goddesses don't exist."

"Ah." She shrugged her shoulders at that. No one ever wanted to believe at first, of course. How could they? Most had senses attuned only to the real world as they saw it. Actions, not words, were needed. First, an explanation.

Floating past him, she hovered over the edge of the console, turning to face him squarely. "To move about in the human world a human form is necessary, obviously. It is also much easier when the form is familiar. Ellen Westerman was her grandfather's companion for some time, caring for him while he was in Europe working tirelessly for NATO. An automobile accident could not be allowed to destroy his life; that was unacceptable. Unfortunately, it was not possible to save his granddaughter's life as well. Sometimes decisions must be made. But without Ellen, Admiral Westerman would be ineffective, imperiling months of labor and endangering once again the peace of a region that has seen so much tragedy. Therefore, Ellen Westerman walked away from that accident. Her grandfather was also lucky and recovered remarkably quickly. With a little help from friends of mine. Negotiations went on with hardly a delay. Now the treaty is signed, and Admiral Westerman's work is finished. This will be his last trip."

"You mean...?"

Galené nodded. "The accident did more damage than your doctors found. It is time that he be allowed to rest. He has lived his life magnificently, a credit to his country, to his country's Navy and to his unerring sense of duty. Much like another admiral you know," she added. "When the time comes, I will accompany him to Arlington. I hope that you and Admiral Nelson can be present." She would not tell him it was not time to explain that with Admiral Westerman's passing, Ellen Westerman would go away also. The thought led to a quick frown, and then she smiled again. "The invitation from your admiral was very timely. It has given me the chance to come aboard _Seaview_ and introduce myself to you without complications." She tossed her head, throwing the long curls around, and said, "At first I was troubled that Admiral Nelson would not be here, but that has worked out for the best. I'll save him for another time."

"So I wasn't wrong about that. I expect you can find these things out pretty easily. Why don't you want to meet him?"

"You are captain of this ship. She is yours. It is to you I must present myself. Myself as the goddess I am, that is. My true identity remains hidden for now."

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when you do tell him. Admiral Nelson is not going to like anything about this."

She waved that away. "It will be a simple matter to overcome his objections, if any."

"You haven't met him, have you?"

She looked up at him through dark lashes, the silver-blue eyes flashing. "It makes no difference. He will come around to my point of view... just as you have."

"I have? What if _I_ say, 'thanks but no thanks'?"

"You will not."

"Hmmmm... let's reserve judgment on that, shall we?"

"Since when did you become such a coward?"

"Oh, from about ten minutes ago," he answered softly, his eyes twinkling.

"You will find that I am very persistent, Captain Crane. And right now I am determined that you keep my secret to yourself."

"Secrets could be dangerous things. What am I to call you? A ghost? A goddess, then, playing a part, someone who can use deceit at will? I know all about that myself. And since we're not holding back secrets, I'll confess that I found you, or should I say Ellen, incredibly beautiful and attractive. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"It is regrettable that such often happens. I cannot give you an answer, Captain." It had actually happened too many times for her to be completely comfortable with the circumstances. Many of her fellow gods saw it as a defect in her character, her understanding of human emotions. Too bad for them. "Regrettable, but necessary. The guise is needed to finish what was started, to the betterment of a great many people. Perhaps that will help you come to a decision," Galené said with a hint of exasperation in her face. "You can also think of Ellen as just an _illusion, _because I am real, Captain."

His eyes moved up and down. "I can definitely see that."

Before she could stop herself, her hair moved to wrap about her more closely. A huge grin broke out on his face. She could almost hear him thinking, _at least I can distract her a little_. A victory of sorts for Lee Crane, then. More explanations were in order for this one to understand and believe.

"Your ship has called to my sisters, Captain. Have you never felt a soft breeze catch your attention as you came aboard? Or perhaps felt a brush past your legs as you stood scanning the night sky from the bridge?" His face registered that he had. "I have chosen to reveal myself because _Seaview_ is a special case. She has many hearts, but only one head, Captain. It is perhaps Admiral Nelson's baby," she grinned, "but she has become your responsibility. If I am to be her guardian, her master must accept me. That, sir, is you."

Lee tore his eyes away, concentrating on a spot over her head. "You've given me a lot to think about. It's going to take a while to sort through everything you've said."

She laughed again, then turned and floated over to the model of the _Seaview,_ running a hand down its surface. "We shall speak to more serious matters, then. Your admiral has demonstrated that he feels it his duty to guard the oceans, as we do. This submarine is a testament to that. She is in my charge now, along with her crew. But we cannot be everywhere. The oceans are too large, and there are too few of us. You humans must use your talents - and your luck - to keep out of harm's way as much as possible."

"We do our best. This is a special ship, with a special crew. The best in the world."

"I agree with you. Come," she said, lifting him effortlessly up by the shoulders. "The hour is late. You need your sleep."

Lee didn't move. It was obvious he had something more to say. "I'm still not sure this isn't a dream. I'm finding it difficult to believe what I've just seen and heard. That Ellen Westerman is dead… what do I think about when I see you as her?"

"That she is as much of a hero as her grandfather. That she died so that he could fulfill his destiny as a great leader. Can anyone ask for more?"

"Maybe not." He looked down at the deck, and for a time they were both silent. She could almost feel the processing he was doing in his mind, getting his head around what had happened. His head came up again. "I'll have to take you at _your_ word, that you can become anyone - or anything - in the blink of an eye. After you leave the _Seaview_, will I see you again?"

"Of course you will see me again," Galené said quietly. "_Seaview_ is needed in this world you humans have made. Protected she will be, as much as it is in my power to do. And may I remind you that I am the goddess of _calm_ seas," she said, emphasizing the word with a hint of laughter in her voice. Her reward was one of his magnificent smiles. She would not remind him that _Seaview_ often saw little of calm seas. Placing herself in danger at every turn was something she did as a matter of course. If she was aboard this vessel when it happened, so be it. She would welcome the challenge. She was a goddess, after all.

"Here, a souvenir to seal our pact." With a slice of a long fingernail she clipped a curl from her mass of hair and placed it in his palm. "My real identity must always be safe with you. For now you know me only as Ellen Westerman." Coming around in front of him, Galené took both his hands in hers. She heard him suck in his breath, and willed her hands to become warm, not the cold pieces of chiseled green marble that held him in a firm but comfortable grip. "Are we agreed?" Her hair shifted and he looked her up and down again. She tapped him lightly on both cheeks. "Such thoughts, Captain Crane! I say again, are we agreed?"

He nodded. "We are agreed, Miss Westerman."

"Excellent. Now, I need to finish my tour of the boat. I have not yet seen everything. We will speak again soon, Captain. However, remember," she said as she put a finger to his lips. Her voice changed as she continued. "The next time we see each other I shall be Ellen again."

She floated up and away and faced the vast windows. The waves were breaking hard as the _Seaview_ plowed through the water, moonlight and phosphorous combining to illuminate a mighty roiling that carried all the power of the sea within it. With a whiff of seaweed and seawater she was gone, blinking from sight as if she had never been there at all.

Lee dragged a hand over his face and headed for the ladder. "Don't think I'll be logging this any time soon."


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Hear the Sea-Maid's Music**_

_CHAPTER 5_

Lee went back to his cabin and immediately fell into a deep sleep. His first thoughts upon awakening were confusion; had it all been a dream? The lock of grey-green hair on his desk removed any doubts of the events of the past evening. What would come of all this, he wondered. What had happened was impossible. Nevertheless, he had seen and touched her, and the object on the corner of his desk would be hard to explain away. Was this apparition spiriting him into a world of possibilities and promises that he would not be able to pull back from? As Ellen she was young, beautiful and vibrant, flesh and blood desirable. A part of him had wanted her. As a goddess Galené was also beautiful, unbelievably intriguing. And thousands of years old, and impersonating a dead woman. The thought gave him pause. Could a guy get close to such a creature?

First things first. Picking up the cabin microphone, he cried, "OOD, report!"

An answer came back almost immediately. "Lieutenant O'Brien reporting, sir."

"Mr. O'Brien, I'm going to take a shower and shave, and then I'll be up." He fingered the strands of hair. "How far out from San Diego are we?"

"Just passing the Point Loma Lighthouse, Captain. Weather is cold but clear. Slightly choppy seas. Mr. Morton says to bring a jacket, sir."

"Thank Mr. Morton for me, Mr. O'Brien. And remind him that he's buying. Crane out." He set the microphone down and headed for the shower. He had met a goddess the night before, one that said she would now be keeping an eye on _Seaview _and her crew. But Chip would always be watching his back.

_Seaview_ slipped around Point Loma and was soon safely berthed at the Sub Base. When Lee came down from the bridge Admiral Westerman was talking quietly with Chip and Ellen in the Control Room. The admiral had added a huge blue and gold scarf to his outfit of the day before. Ellen threw a glance his way and he caught the scent of seawater, and wondered if he was the only one who could smell the familiar fragrance. The parka was under her arm this time. Just as before, the crew was entranced. Mr. Morton's scowl soon had them engrossed in their instruments again.

"Smooth sailing, smooth sailing, Crane. I slept like a baby last night. And once again, I appreciate the ride."

Lee searched the Admiral's smiling face, sealing it into his memory. It was difficult to contemplate that here was someone he would most likely never see again. A small cough from Ellen brought him back to the moment.

"It was an honor to have you aboard _Seaview_, Admiral. Commander Morton, any news from Admiral Nelson?"

"Yes, sir, Admiral Nelson presents his compliments and is waiting at the club to welcome his special guests. There's a car already outside." Chip turned and grasped the admiral's elbow. "With your permission, I'll accompany you topside, sir."

"Fine by me. I'll be sure to let Harry know what a great boat and a great crew he has, Captain Crane."

"Thank you, Admiral," Lee said. "Have a good time at the party."

Chip, taking slow steps, led Westerman away.

Ellen took one last look around and reached out to grasp his hand. "Your hospitality was much appreciated, Captain. I'm very pleased to have experienced it."

Lee surreptitiously thumbed her skin. It was pink, warm, and alive. "Goodbye, Miss Westerman," he responded. "The admiral's planned a great party. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Her eyes went wide. "You're not coming, Captain?"

_As if you didn't know._ "Chip and I have a party of our own to go to, at the Officers Club." He was glad that he hadn't turned down that invitation. To keep seeing her would be more of a distraction than he needed now. "It was a... pleasant surprise meeting you."

"Thank you, Captain Crane." One blue eye disappeared in a slow wink as she smiled. "Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." She let go of his hand and followed her grandfather out.

Chip appeared again in a few minutes. "All squared away, Lee." In a quieter voice, he said, "I feel better now that they're off the ship. I won't miss never seeing her again, either."

Lee thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "I guess you could say that, Chip." Before his friend could ask what he meant, Lee clapped Chip on the shoulder, saying, "What say we hit the "O" Club and watch the game?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I've got to get something in my cabin. Dismiss the men for liberty, set the watch, and I'll meet you on the pier."

"Aye aye, sir."

Lee walked slowly towards the gangway, thinking about what the last few hours had brought. He had seen things in the sea and sometimes, even stranger things on board. But this was the topper. He had gone back to his cabin specifically to pick up the lock of hair, which now occupied a place in his wallet. He hoped it would be a good luck charm for the Middies.

"What the-!"

He clamped a hand down on his cover as a strong breeze brushed up the back of his head. A whispered _Keep her safe, Captain_ and a giggle echoed in his ear as the breeze, softer now, wafted past his face. Hewould stake his professional reputation and his life if necessary, to keep his boat and his men secure. Having a beautiful goddess offer help couldn't hurt, though. He'd have no problem looking forward to that.

Picking up his pace, he went to meet his X.O.

_Thou rememb'rest_

_Since once I sat upon a promontory  
And heard a mermaid, on a dolphin's back,  
Uttering such dulcet and harmonious breath  
That the rude sea grew civil at her song,  
And certain stars shot madly from their spheres  
To hear the sea-maid's music._

William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_


End file.
